


I've Got A Good Feeling (It Doesn't Happen Very Often)

by BoysWillBePups



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden is Alive, Alison is alive, Angst, Brett is Alive, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lori is alive, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Post-Canon, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, this show has so many characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysWillBePups/pseuds/BoysWillBePups
Summary: Following the events of the Anuk-Ite, the supernaturals of Beacon Hills are no longer threatened by looming violence enacted by their neighbours. The town has settled down and residents have grown to accept the supernatural secrets of Beacon Hills. Pack dynamics have shifted and changed, and while the older members of the pack began their first year of higher education, Argent, Derek, and Scott continued to track Monroe and her underlings throughout the country. Now, with multiple plans of attack spanning the entire planet, and the entire pack back together, they prepare to defeat their greatest threat. Through unexpected friendships and even more unexpected victories, the pack attempts the impossible.(Thiam focused)
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Nolan/Brett Talbot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

For weeks following the Anuk-Ite's defeat, it seemed that it had left behind a trustless town and a group of crestfallen supernaturals, struggling to pick up the pieces of what had been. Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Malia had returned to their respective schools, Derek had decided to stay, and the Puppy Pack returned to Beacon High to complete their senior year. It seemed, on the surface, that most people had moved on, and Beacon Hills had grown to accept that supernatural creatures roamed the streets, protecting the town with a watchful eye. 

The reality was slightly less optimistic.

Many people were still wary, walking on eggshells when the topic was brought up and avoiding it in conversations in the same manner that one would avoid speaking about religion or politics. For a long, long time, Liam couldn't understand why.

The events that occurred had, as expected, been observed by both of his parents, and his mother had heard awful rumours at work about her son turning into a beast. Liam took the opportunity to tell his parents about his case of lycanthropy, spilling every detail of every event that involved his werewolf half. There was not a single ounce of judgment in the room from either of them, though Jenna did shed a few tears out of fear for her son's safety. Liam had been completely accepted, and when he came out as bisexual, they accepted that too. They even accepted the homeless boy that Liam had dragged into the house one night, asking them if he could stay while explaining Theo's situation, sparing the more _homicidal_ details. They accepted Theo with open arms and loving hearts, love that Theo had never received and never thought he deserved. Liam couldn't have asked for better, more loving parents, and he knew that he was extraordinarily lucky to have gotten them. He found himself trying to show Theo the same love that he, himself had always received, because he believed Theo deserved the world.

In getting to know Theo, Liam realized why the town was prancing around supernaturals like a tipsy ballet: they were ashamed. Theo was often ashamed too, but for different reasons.

Liam was the one to put the town at ease, surprisingly, when Nolan had turned around to take a different hallway to his classroom. This was a common occurrence, and at first, Liam was overjoyed that Nolan was avoiding him. Nolan had tried to kill him and his friends, and Liam couldn't find it in himself to forgive him too easily. This time, when Nolan had made eye contact and bolted, Liam shouted his name down the hall, not caring that everyone was staring at him or that Mason was trying to shut him up. Liam's face turned red, and his fists clenched, but he never turned. This anger wasn't a boiling rage that had him looking around desperately for his ~~anchor~~ roommate, this anger was one of exhaustion and long-overdue forgiveness.

Down that hallway, with everybody watching, Liam screamed that he forgave Nolan. He screamed that he forgave "every damn person that tried to eliminate supernaturals". He screamed that he desperately just wanted things to go back to normal, **he just wanted to feel normal** , until he was being wrapped in a strong, familiar hug, sobbing into Theo's shoulder. When he had calmed down, he sent Nolan a text, with Theo's help, and invited him into the Puppy Pack. 

Nolan and Alec became fast friends, and Nolan and Brett had quickly become something more. Nolan, Brett, Alec, and Lori fit in swimmingly with the already existing dynamic within the Puppy Pack. Brett had even managed to make friends with Theo, and although the two of them together were a supreme pain in Liam's ass, it was refreshing to see Theo making new friends. Once a week they would have pack meetings, which was really just an excuse to watch too many movies and eat too much junk food. The Puppy Pack had much better chemistry and far less drama when compared to the early days of the McCall Pack. 

Theo and Liam's relationship blossomed beautifully as Liam stubbornly and unrelentingly attempted to force down some of Theo's walls. Their first kiss had followed a fight turned physical, but that had been expected from the two of them. Liam didn't so much like the taste of Theo's blood on his lips, but he found that he didn't really mind it when all he could smell was oak and cinnamon, and all that he could think of was a pair of extraordinary green eyes.

While the Puppy Pack attempted to have a semblance of normalcy in their senior year, Scott, Derek, Argent, and the Sheriff were hard at work searching for leads on where Monroe and her henchmen could have gone. They followed her on a path of destruction (but luckily, no death), throughout various cities in the United States. Her army hadn't grown, but they would still have their work cut out for them throughout North and South America, and Europe, when it comes to the hunters that had already been ignited by Gerard. It would be extremely difficult, but Scott, as usual, was hopeful that the pack would be successful in eliminating the threats faced by supernaturals all over the world.

The various interconnecting plans were so insane and otherworldly that Scott thought that they just might work, and he called in every reinforcement possible. He sent out a mass text entailing the details of their meetup, and the date was set. In the rainy April weather, once university and college courses were drawing to a close, the entire pack would meet up at the McCall residence, and he would finally reveal the plan to the rest of his friends and his mother. 

A cross-continent ghost hunt involving a team of people, some of which haven't even met before, probably sounds crazy to anyone else. 

Then again, what is the McCall pack if not a little crazy?


	2. A Haunted House With A Picket Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Puppy Pack finally meets the elusive pack members: Allison, Isaac, and Aiden.

The day prior to the scheduled meeting is the day that most international members of the Pack arrive, wanting to get a full night's sleep before receiving such an overload of new information. The only person who wouldn't arrive would be Peter, who is certainly not pack, but it would be fairly immature not to fill him in on the plan. Peter had embarked on a Caribbean cruise, and he wasn't to return for another four days, so Derek would ~~consider~~ be filling his uncle in on what he had missed.

Liam thought that it would be nice if he were at the McCall residence to greet the pack members after their flights since today was Scott's final day of classes, and he would still be at school for the next twelve hours. He had used it as another excuse to have his Puppy Pack all together, as they had slept over with Alec the night before so that they would be ready once everyone arrived. Once everyone showed up, he would also use it as an excuse to play some party games so everyone could get to know each other.

Liam was prepared for Jackson and Ethan, who had seemed to like him when they first met. The two wolves (or 1.5 wolves and 0.5 kanima, but who's counting?) had taken a liking to the young, more excitable members of the McCall Pack, but Stiles would always mutter under his breath about them trying to "corrupt the innocent Puppy Pack". They took a special liking to Corey, who they desperately wanted to break out of his shell. When they learned that Corey wasn't shown much attention at home, they even brought up the crazy idea of stealing him away back to England, but they couldn't find it in themselves to separate "the most adorable lovebirds in the pack".

What Liam wasn't as prepared for, was meeting Isaac, Allison, and Aiden, whom he had only heard about in passing conversations. Isaac was apparently full of sass, which probably wasn't good news considering Brett, Stiles, Theo, and surprisingly Corey, provided more sass and sarcasm than Liam even thought was possible. Allison sounded really cool and badass, and based on how Scott and Lydia always described her, she was the Pack Mother™ that the Pack desperately needed. Allison was described as nurturing but not dishonest, and she always knew what had to be done. It was a shame that Argent shipped her and Isaac off to France, and it was a miracle that someone who could be described as 'nice' could even be related to Argent. Liam hadn't heard much about Aiden other than the fact that he had faked his own death, and even his own twin brother hadn't known that he was alive until three years after.

Liam was sitting in the McCall living room, wrapped around Theo like a squid. He hadn't much been listening to the conversation, a wave of boredom having surged through him midway through. Now he was content to listen to the low hum of Theo's voice and feel the vibrations as his boyfriend spoke. His back was on Theo's lap, and he found his hands wandering as he reached out to touch the bobbing Adam's apple above him. Theo looked down, his eyes softening momentarily when he laid his eyes on Liam's dopey smile, and then he continued his bickering with Stiles.

“Well at least I know how to get there, I wouldn’t get us lost.”

“Well, at least I didn’t try to murder Scott.”

Theo went quiet and looked down in an attempt to hide his wince. He shook his head lightly when Liam caught his eye, Theo didn't think Stiles would ever change his opinions, and Liam knew that his boyfriend thought he deserved the ridicule. Theo would listen to Malia and Stiles bitch and complain about how he should be put back in the ground despite how negatively the comments affected him, because he truly believed that he deserved it. He truly believed he deserved their harsh words and so much worse.

“Not cool, Stiles!” Liam pipes up, his hand beginning to rub soft circles in Theo's palm.

“Oh God,” a new voice pipes in, “I heard you’re new. Thank God you haven’t met Isaac yet. Based on that bickering I don’t think I’d be able to last in a room with you, Stiles, and him.”

As if it were a pre-programmed response, Liam chirps up “if you think Theo and Stiles are bad, you should hear the room when Brett and Lydia are here too. This whole pack is filled with smartasses who always want to get the last word.”

All eyes had landed on the woman who had walked into the room, tossing her bag to the floor next to an armchair. Liam could smell floral perfume and wolfsbane, and the silver glint of an arrowhead could be spotted through the small opening of the bag's zipper. 

“Allison!” Stiles was off like a rocket, stumbling off the couch before clumsily shuffling over, crushing Allison in a hug.

“Hey Stiles,” she smiled up at him, returning the hug. Once Stiles had released her, she turned to the other two in the room, an observant eye analyzing the two of them. “Now you two must be Theo and Liam.” She brings a single finger up to her bottom lip, as if deep in thought. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that the cute, cuddly one is Liam. You have been described to me as an ‘angry puppy’. I’ve been dying to meet you ever since Scott called me in a panic about his first beta.”

Liam flashed her a wide smile before he made the effort to untangle himself from Theo. He found himself mildly disappointed that he was shorter than yet another pack member, but he greeted her with a timid hug and a sweet ‘it’s really nice to meet you’. 

“That means you,” Allison pointed an accusatory finger in Theo’s direction. He tried to school his features, but he had gotten sloppy with smothering his emotions since he returned from hell. In the few seconds before he got things under control, Allison was able to spot the shock, and the hint of fear on Theo’s face. She offered him a kind, comforting smile before continuing, “you’re the one who broods worse than Derek did four years ago.”

Theo crosses his arms, a huff falling past his lips, his eyes rolled before looking down at his feet, “I don’t brood.”

Liam placed himself in Theo’s lap, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, holding him tightly and ruffling his hair up, “you totally do, but you still look adorable doing it, buttercup.”

“See what I mean?” Stiles gestures wildly in circles around Theo and Liam, “I described this whole dynamic perfectly in the groupchat! Liam is an adorable puppy and Theo is dark and twisty, and yet they somehow do that whole thing.”

Allison looked at Theo, whose cheeks held a faint blush as he looked back at her, “from what I hear you’re not one for hugs.” He mirrored her smile when she offered her hand to shake. “Don’t think that means you’ll get out of them later, though. I’m sure you’ve already realized, but we have one very touchy pack.”

Theo snorted, nodding in agreement, but he quickly sobered up once Allison’s face went serious, “I heard about what you did, so I just want to get this out of the way: most people in this pack have tried to kill another member of the pack at some point. I tried to kill Derek and his pack with my grandfather, Peter tried to kill all of us, and at one point Stiles did too-“

“I was possessed!”

“What I’m trying to say, Theo, is that I’m not going to give you a hard time. I wasn’t here when you did what you did, so I’m not going to throw stones or pass judgement. Don’t bother feeling guilty with me or any of that, everyone in this pack has done some dark things, but the darkness isn’t what makes us, alright?” Allison finished, a determined look possessed her features, staring Theo straight in his eyes in a way that started to make him uncomfortable.

“I-“ Theo’s voice cracked and he quickly cleared his throat to hide it. “Uh, yeah, thanks.”

Before they could continue their conversation, Liam was quickly wrapping himself around Theo, nuzzling his head into Theo’s neck. He whispers softly in hopes that the humans won’t hear him, “see? Maybe you should let yourself feel some forgiveness for once. You’re always too hard on yourself.”

Theo shushed him softly, his face once again turning red, but he returned Liam’s affections by nuzzling his own bright red face into the younger teen’s shoulder.

“For someone who claims to hate PDA, you sure do a great job letting Liam climb you like a tree, T.” Brett’s voice joined the ambience of the room, followed by a loud yawn from Alec that was echoed by another yawn from Nolan. The rest of the puppy pack had awoken, looking to be in varying states of exhaustion. 

“Oh, come on Talbot. We catch you counting Nolan’s freckles on a daily basis, that’s not really a tough guy move, is it?” Theo brushed him off, pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s temple before pulling away.

Brett turned his head to hide his blush and flipped Theo off, flopping onto the carpet while pulling Nolan down with him. The action created a domino effect as Alec flopped down next to Nolan, followed by Corey. Lori had strategically stepped over her pack so she could plop down on her brother’s other side. 

Liam was smiling so wide it hurt, looking between his pack and Allison, who seemed a little dumbfounded. 

“This is the Puppy Pack,” Stiles tried to give them a grand introduction, but a group of sleepy teens in plaid pajama pants and oversized hoodies couldn’t really be grand, no matter how hard they tried. “Liam, would you like to introduce your pack, or would you like me to do the honours?”

Liam raised his brows, a smirk on his lips, “I was going to, but I would love to see what you have to say.”

Stiles bounced around for a moment, before creating a drumroll sound with his mouth. “Ladies and gentlemen, or, I guess I should just say ladies.”

Melissa had since joined the room and greeted Allison with a hug. After fussing over Alec for a moment, she stood in the doorframe, an amused look on her face.

Stiles continued in his fake announcer voice, “We have already had the displeasure of meeting the pack’s ‘alpha’, Liam, and their resident bad boy, Theo, so please join us in meeting the rest of the eligible pack members.”

“Our first pack member is Brett. He is far too tall and far too sassy, like a certain scarf-wearing asshole that we are far too familiar with. Brett and Liam used to go to school together, and he used to be Liam’s greatest nemesis.”

“Nemesis? Is this Sherlock Holmes?”

“Next up we have Lori, his beautiful and witty sister, and one of two people in the Puppy Pack with an ounce of common sense. We have Nolan, he was once a hunter so you two have that in common, but he’s cool now. Hmm… Guess you have that in common too,” Stiles furrowed his brow, looking dumbfounded at Nolan. “Alec is a born wolf that Melissa so kindly took in after his pack was killed by Monroe, and finally we have Corey. Corey can go invisible, which is actually super cool, but he’s a little shy.”

Stiles seemed pleased with himself, and Theo was desperately trying to hold back his laughter at the red tone that Corey’s face had taken.

“Oh, yeah! Where’s Mason?” Liam searched around the room.

“He wasn’t feeling great, I think he had too much liquor-”

Melissa quirked her brow, tilting her head slightly to the side as she stared at Nolan, as if to ask him to amend his statement.

“Licorice! Mason had way too much black licorice last night. He loves black licorice.”

“I think that may have been racist, but I’ll let it slide,” Mason slipped past Stiles and Melissa and made a B-line for his boyfriend, falling into his open arms.

“Last but not least, we have Mason. The Puppy Pack, as you will learn, is pretty much just a bunch of excitable, distractible, baby puppies. Despite the fondness that I feel for some of you, you guys are pretty much a bunch of goofy dumbasses, save for Lori, and Theo, maybe. Mason over there is the brains of the group. He is pretty much the Puppy Pack’s Lydia, but I think he has a lot more work on his hands with this group.” 

It was a miracle that Stiles had even been able to finish his speech considering the amount of offended groans and huffs that various members of the Puppy Pack let out. Mason’s eyes were glossy, looking at Stiles like he had just revealed the world’s greatest secret, “you think I’m like Lydia?”

Stiles nodded eagerly, and Allison laughed from where she had migrated to sit. “You guys seem to work well together.”

“You guys are adorable” Stiles jumped a mile into the air when an unexpected voice spoke from behind him.

“Aren’t they? Are you guys still in high school? You look so young.” A second, less sardonic voice piped up from the same direction. 

“C’mon guys, don’t tease the puppies,” Allison reasoned, waving at Aidan as Isaac sent her a rude gesture. She rolled her eyes and smiled before tossing a pillow full-force at Isaac’s head. 

“Oof, Al, that one almost hurt.” Isaac joked, walking over to sit next to her.

“On a serious note, really, how old are you guys?” Aidan asked again, genuinely curious. 

“These are the under 18s.” Stiles spoke with confidence.  
“Shut up Stiles.” Theo responded, blushing a little when he realized how childish he was about to sound, “I am 18.”

Stiles chuckled, rolling his eyes, “oh yeah, my bad, Liam’s big bad boyfriend is 18.”

Liam couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s expense too, “Most of us are 17. Alec and Nolan are juniors, so both of them are 16. Lori's 16 too but she's a senior."

Aiden nodded, seemingly content with the answer. He launched into a conversation with Allison, Isaac, and Stiles. Melissa walked out of the room after offering to make some breakfast. 

Liam smiled up at Theo, kissing the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth, and then the mole on his cheek. A mischievous glint shone in his eyes as he got an idea, and he used all the momentum that he could muster to launch himself and Theo off of the couch and into the Puppy Pack Pile underneath them. Corey and Nolan groaned at the impact, Theo letting out a laugh as he was effectively winded. Liam rolled them until they weren't crushing anybody, and he snuggled up into Theo’s chest, intently listening to his heartbeat. 

Everything about Theo seemed to be calming: his scent, his smell, the sound of his heartbeat, the feeling of his arms around Liam’s waist, the way that his hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This is the first fanfic that I'm going to be posting on AO3, so I'm sorry in advance for any formatting errors I may have while I get used to it!
> 
> I am one of those people who gets super bummed about major character death in fanfics, so in advance, I would like to say that I am not planning on writing any. if I happen to change my mind, I will be sure to add it to the warnings as well as include it in the chapter notes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
